Gracias
by Albagarnie
Summary: Ella no era tan idiota. Lo sabía todo, y lo aguantaba. Pero había veces que no podía soportar más ese dolor, que necesitaba desahogarse. Y en ese momento, solo una persona era capaz de salvarla de ese mar de sufrimiento.


**Vale, creo que por fin he aprendido a poner bien las notas del autor. Bueno, antes de decir nada, copyright: Death Note no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes.**

**Este es uno de esos fics que no están ambientados en ninguna parte concreta de la historia. No me gusta hacerlos así, pero creo que no pasará nada. Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre Misa. Es un personaje que me llamaba la atención, no se por qué; lo cierto es que es el único personaje de ese bando al que le tengo cierto cariño. Al principio no pensaba escribir sobre ella, pero este fic me lo exigía. Espero haber podido plasmarla bien, y lo mismo con L.**

**Tengo que decir que esta es la primera vez que escribo algo basado en experiencias propias. Pero lo que me paso ayer sentía que tenía que guardarlo de alguna forma. La verdad es que ni yo me parezco a Misa, ni él se parece demasiado a L, pero en esta situación, en este fic, sí. Esta historia es muy especial para mí porque escribo como me sentí en esa situación, y la mayoría de cosas que pasan me ocurrieron de verdad. Ni la persona que hizo que me sintiera así era mi novio, ni he matado a cientos de personas por ella. Pero por lo demás si fue algo así, que para mí fue un momento muy especial.**

**En fin, será mejor que deje de hablaros sobre mi vida personal que sé que no os interesa. Solo quería que los lectores supieran el significado de este fic.**

* * *

Abrazó la almohada de entre sus brazos, mientras sentía como las lágrimas ya no se podían retener más. El nudo en la garganta era peor a cada instante, su cabeza le daba cada vez más vueltas. Sabía que si intentaba caminar las piernas le fallarían y caería, igual que su alma había caído ya.

Y todo por Light.

El amor de su vida. Él había vengado a sus padres sin saberlo. Él le había robado el corazón aquel día en Aoyama.

Y desde entonces habían estado juntos. Ella era tan feliz con él. Light le daba el cariño que necesitaba, la besaba… Simplemente, era su novio.

Salía con otras mujeres, sí, pero él le había dejado claro que solo lo hacía para engañar a L. Al fin y al cabo, él era el principal obstáculo en su cuento de hadas. Ella solo quería ser feliz con Light. No quería ser la Diosa del nuevo mundo, no quería ser la compañera de ese gran asesino.

Misa solo quería estar con él.

Que fueran una pareja normal; poder vivir juntos; compartir su vida, una vida que no se limitara al asesinato de gente. Quería creer que todo eso era por ella… creer que haber recortado tanto su esperanza de vida había merecido la pena. Solo para cumplir ese sueño. Su único sueño.

Pero sabía que eso nunca iba a pasar.

No era tan idiota. Sabía lo mucho que Light la utilizaba. Tenía cada vez más dudas sobre si él la amaba o no. Estaba segura que nunca sería la clase de novio que ella hubiera deseado. Pero ya no le quedaba otra. Tenía que amarlo como era, sin abandonarle. Ya estaba destinada a seguir a su lado para siempre.

Al principio no lo había compartido con nadie, pero al final no había sido capaz de aguantar más esa necesidad. Hacía pocos minutos que había colgado a Nori. Había hablado por teléfono con ella, diciéndole como se sentía. Su amiga solo le había podido dar palabras de apoyo y de consuelo, que conseguían animarla, pero su aguante era tan leve… Segundos después, los pensamientos negativos regresaban a su mente, haciendo que las lágrimas se liberaran de nuevo.

Algunos días como ese, cuando Light le demostraba inconscientemente como era en realidad, no podía evitar dejar escapar toda su tristeza. Era demasiado dolor. Amaba a Light, pero él le hacía sufrir como nadie.

Y ella, como era Misa, no podía enfadarse, no podía reprochárselo, no podía decirle lo que pensaba a la cara. Ni aunque la viera llorar se compadecería de ella.

Sus mejillas se empaparon una vez más. Abrazó con mayor fuerza la almohada, soportando el dolor de su pecho, sintiendo ganas de gritar. Gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, desahogarse, dejar escapar todo lo que retenía.

Y lo hizo.

Aquel edificio estaba insonorizado, nadie del exterior podría oírla. Puede que su cuarto también lo estuviera, de no ser por las cámaras y los micros. De todas formas, eso no le importaba. Lo necesitaba. No podía aguantar esa presión en su interior más tiempo.

Cuando su desgarrador grito acabó, oyó unos suaves y torpes pasos cerca.

La puerta se abrió, iluminando un poco más el oscuro cuarto, y dejando ver una figura encorvada.

-¿Qué quieres, Ryuzaki? -preguntó con un tono borde, ocultando su rostro y sus sentimientos. No podía dejar que la viera así.

-Escuché tu grito, Amane. ¿Ocurre algo?

Ella ladeó la cabeza, sintiendo que Ryuzaki se acercaba.

Pero cuando ya notó que se había sentado en la misma cama donde estaba, y supo que su extraña mirada se había clavado en ella, no pudo ocultarse más.

Levantó la cabeza, dejado ver sus mejillas empapadas, sus ojos enrojecidos, y su rostro lleno de tristeza. Ryuzaki continuó mirándola igual, sentado de esa manera, con aquella mirada perdida… No había ningún cambio en su expresión tras haber visto como estaba. Tampoco hubo emoción alguna en su voz.

-Dije que eras una chica más que digna de Light. Empiezo a dudar de que él sea digno de ti.

Misa no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa ante esas palabras. Pero apenas fue un segundo antes de tener que ladear la cabeza y parpadear para que sus lágrimas no cayeran de nuevo. No lo consiguió.

-Pero mi Light…

No fue capaz de continuar la frase. Rompió a llorar de nuevo, con sollozos que partían el alma. Enterró la cara en la almohada, para que los cabellos se dejaran caer por delante de su rostro y así poder esconderse.

Pero mientras estaba encerrada en su dolor, sintió algo.

Unos brazos la envolvían, con toda su esencia. La llevaban hacia su propietario con suavidad, la intentaban salvar de aquella tormenta de sufrimiento. Ryuzaki la estaba abrazando.

No supo lo que hacer. Nunca se había imaginado a aquel joven haciendo esa clase de cosas. ¿Por qué…?

Con un nuevo sollozo, soltó la almohada que en su angustia había agarrado tan fuertemente, y correspondió al profundo abrazo de Ryuzaki. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, hasta hundir el rostro en él. Necesitaba aquel contacto humano, aquel signo que Ryuzaki le estaba dando.

Lloró de nuevo. Al principio fueron solo lágrimas, pero después comenzó a sollozar. Empezó silenciosamente, pero su llanto fue cada vez más fuerte, hasta que comenzó a descargar todo su dolor. A llorar en el hombro de Ryuzaki, a desahogar todas sus penas en él.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero acabó quedándose sin lágrimas. Dejó de llorar, detuvo sus quejidos. Seguía teniendo aquel dolor, pero… Ya no sentía la necesidad de expresarlo.

No soltó a Ryuzaki. Lo abrazó con más fuerza aún, y levantó la mirada, sin dejar de apoyarse en él. Sin saber por qué, sonrió.

-Gracias…-dijo en un silencioso murmullo, tan silencioso que no supo si él lo llegó a oír. No pudo ver la sonrisa que también adornaba su rostro.

Su abrazo continuó. Misa no se veía capaz de soltarlo, no quería que ese momento acabara nunca.

Pero fue Ryuzaki el que tuvo que romperlo. Las manos que la rodeaban se soltaron, mientras se separaba lentamente de ella.

Quiso decir algo, pero solo consiguió que sus labios se separaran, sin decir palabra alguna.

-Tengo que irme -le dijo él mientras se separaba. A Misa le pareció notar algo extraño en su voz. Si no fuera imposible en él, habría jurado que era lástima…

Lo observó mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación. Sus pasos eran lentos y tranquilos, típicos en él. Parecía caminar un poco más encorvado que antes. Su mano ya se acercaba al pomo, se iba a marchar, eso momento iba a acabarse y a quedar en el olvido…

-Ryuzaki.

Su nombre le salió solo. No supo por qué lo dijo, simplemente salió. Un impulso que no le había dado tiempo a pensar.

Pero ya estaba dicho.

-¿Si? -le preguntó él con voz neutral, girándose.

Misa le miró un momento a los ojos. En ellos no parecía haber nada que entendiera la situación. No la comprendía, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en su interior en ese momento. Su mirada no se parecía en nada a la de ella.

El profundo dolor que había estado consumiéndola hasta que él había llegado… Ryuzaki había sido su sanación, y tras haber estado con él, sentía que ya no podía llorar más, que ya no tenía que llorar más. Un solo abrazo había conseguido eso.

Sentía tanto agradecimiento hacia aquel joven…

Lo miró una vez más a los ojos, y algo floreció en su alma. Pero no pudo expresarlo. Solo pudo agachar la cabeza y decir una sola palabra, una gran mentira.

-…nada.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Vuestras reviews se agradecen :)**


End file.
